No Distance
by Clenge L
Summary: 《...Lors de cet été, tu m'as fait découvrir des sentiments nouveaux que je pensais que mon coeur épuisé ne pouvait supporter. Les épreuves que nous avons traversés,les moments forts aussi, non, je ne voudrais rien oublier》
1. Prologue Chapter

《Il est souvent, voire difficile d'oublier une personne chère ; l 'on dit juste qu'on a du mal à s'en souvenir.

Mais pour ma part c'est impossible de t'oublier.

Lors de cet été, tu m'as fait découvrir des sentiments nouveaux que je pensais que mon coeur épuisé ne pouvait supporter.

Les épreuves que nous avons traversés,les moments forts aussi, non, je ne voudrais rien oublier.

Mais... si je devais peut être changer une chose ça serait cette erreur que j'ai commise. Je m'en veux car beaucoup de choses auraient sûrement changées. 》

Depuis la plus tendre enfance, Arrietty reste l'un des ghibli qui m'a le plus marqué par sa magie et sa question abordée de la vie.

Aujourd'hui (qui n'est pas aujourd'hui) , je m'apprête sûrement à blasphémer une oeuvre.

Il est vrai que mon écriture reste à désirer et

Il est vrai que ma main tremble un peu mais...Je veux rendre hommage à cette magnifique oeuvre à travers cette même main fébrile et cette plume impatiente.

! Arrietty et le Petit Monde des Chapardeurs est une oeuvre qui ne m'appartient nullement !


	2. Chapter 1

《Arrietty! Descends ça va être l'heure !》

Bien évidemment,disons que les plus longues journées commencent toujours par un réveil quelque peu... oui,compliqué.

《J'arrive!》

Et dire que je suis encore dans mon lit... ma dernière escapade avec Nyad de l'autre soir ne m'a pas vraiment réussie, je ressens encore quelques courbatures et j'ai la tête sonnée.

Nyad est un ami chapardeur. Lui et Spiller m'ont tous deux accueilli lorsque ma famille et moi nous sommes installés à Lirrtha, un village chapardeur.

Aux premiers abords il pourrait être intimidant -du moins c'est cette première impression qu'il m'a donné- mais en réalité il est l'une des personnes les plus douces que je connaisse.En plus d'être assez populaire à l'école des chapardeurs -car il faut aussi ajouter qu'il a du charme haha-.

Dès mon arrivé avec Spiller il a fait en sorte que je me sente vraiment à l'aise même si au début ce n'était pas si évident que ça . Souvent nous faisons des escapades nocturnes, un peu comme je faisais autrefois avec mon papa- maintenant que j'en ai l'âge- et nous passons des moments magiques, il est mon meilleur ami avec Spiller.

D ailleurs, celui ci n'a pas trop changé il est vraiment attachant et protecteur avec moi-peut être même..un peu trop?-

《Arriettyyyyyyyyy!》

Et mince...

《Oui oui maman je me dépêche!》

Je me secoue après avoir été absorbée par mes pensées.

Je sors de mon lit avec hâte, les couvertures entièrement défaites. Puis me dirige dans une salle annexée de ma chambre où il a été emménagé une salle de bain.

Ah oui je ne vous l'ai pas précisé mais avec le déménagement nous avons maintenant une maison Immense.

oui oui Immense. Car ma maman malgré son âge avancé attend ... un petit garçon, mon petit frère.

Pyjama oté, j'entre et prend une douche rapide. J'en resors avec mes mèches noisettes trempées dépassant de la serviette que j'avais positionné- et pourtant auparavant je me suis battu avec celle ci..-

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je pioche dans ma garde robe une robe bleue assez courte , similaire à la rouge.

Pour sécher mes cheveux et bien...

Disons que ça reste assez exotique.

Non je ne tiens pas à le préciser. Ou alors une autre fois.

Pour attacher mes cheveux , -enfin du moins pour ne pas être présentable telle une lionne - je fais deux petites tresses sur chaque côté de ma tête que je noue avec un ruban bleu ciel.

Prête, je saisis ma sacoche, celle qui me sert qu'importe la situation et m'apprête à sortir.

Mais avant de fermer la porte, je me retourne .

Je souris en regardant un cadre dans lequel j'avais positionné une fleur aux reflets orangés. oui , cette même fleur qu'il m'avait offerte.

Et juste en dessous , se trouvait un morceau de sucre, posé sur une commode ,assez poussiéreux...


End file.
